Demetionaly Displaced Duo Of Limitless Chaos
by LokiTheAmazingRainbowMischief
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would if two ordinary high-school students were transported in to their favourite anime? Well for Akira Chiba(Anthony) and Kazuki Yamashita (Lucius) they found out not unwillingly. This is their life. WARNING OP Oc's and it's OcxHarem x2 . (Issei not replaced.) AU
1. PROLOGUE

**We Do NOT Own anything mentioned or referenced in this story. This includes High school DxD.**

* * *

**Some Random Forest (3rd Person P.O.V.)**

Two figures are seen lying unconscious, with one on top of the other in a cross shape. Suddenly the one on the bottom woke up and rubbed the exhaustion from his crimson eyes. He then looked around and noticed the body draped across his torso. Briefly looking over the body in question the only thing learned was that the body was rather light and seemed to have a more male body shape as well as having black messy hair '_That's unsurprising, because judging by the dull ache across the back of my body, especially my spine we must have fallen around 5ft from above. Now the question to ask is, WHERE THE FUCK AM I? AND WHO IS THIS PERSON? AND WHY AM I IN A FOREST? I swear I was last falling asleep in my English class.' _He pondered.

"I should probably wake this guy up, because this situation is rather uncomfortable and slightly awkward." He then proceeded to reach up and lightly shake the body trying to awaken it.

"5…more…minute's…." The first figure's eye twitched and then proceeded to shake the second figure more vigorously hoping to awaken the second figure. The second figure shot up suddenly when he realised he was not in fact in his bed but in a forest on top of a black haired stranger.

"Who the fuck are you? And wh...wha... I don't even know any-more." The first figure sigh's pretending to be a mixture of depression and sadness.

"I should've known you wouldn't have respected me in the morning, your just a man after all." While holding back a barely contained smirk of humour. The second figure gains a flawless deadpan expression.

"Wait, that sense of humour..., is that you Anthony?" The second figure asked the first figure.

The first figure revealed to be Anthony, gained a childlike pouting expression and looked to the side with a downcast look on his face.

"Aww, did you have to figure it out already, could you not have let me have my fun?" Anthony replied with a barely functional childlike voice. "Why do you have to be such a kill joy Lucius? And why in the name of anime, do you look like you belong in an anime?" Anthony replied in an apathetic tone with a slight friendly edge to his voice.

"Is that even an insult...? Well at least I don't have red eyes!"

"That coming from the guy with purple eyes and black hair, who are you Lelouch? well you were never good at running anyway."

"Well at least I don't jump to yaoi when he awakens with an unconscious teen on top of him!"

"Calm your tits priestess of thunder, what are you going to do become the ultimate sadist?"

"Well touché red-eyed ouroboros, apathetic bastard who had your home taken by baka-red!"

"At least I'm a badass dragon god, what's the matter Donatello someone break your staff?"

**Somewhere Far Far away in a dark room a Gothic Lolita girl smiled to herself for an unknown reason to all, but herself.**

**[Hey guys, I need to tell you something.]**

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with money Kyoya, what's the matter misplaced you pineapple laptop?"

**[Hello can you stop arguing and let me speak?]**

"What are you going to do O great demon general, sit on your laptop working for a MC Ronald employee?"

**[STOP YOUR FUCKING ARGUING WITH ANIME REFERENCES AND LISTEN TO ME!]**

""SHUT UP VOICE FROM OUT OF NO WHERE YOU KNOW YOUR NOT ENTITLED TO YOUR OWN OPINIONS!"" The go back to arguing.

**[{Sigh} Why do I have to deal with the crazy anime fanatics?]**

**_[ZZZZzzzz Because you lost the rock, paper, scissors match ZZZZzzzz]_**

**[Even in your sleep you mock my loss. {Sob}]**

"Oh the astral voice is crying. Is that normal? "Anthony pointed out with a questioning expression.

"Did I hear right, is he crying because he lost rock, paper, scissors?" Lucius questioned.

**[{sobbing becomes louder}]**

"There, there voice. I'm sure the sleeping voice was just joking. We'll listen to what-ever you have to say." Anthony said trying his best to reassure the voice whose location was still as of yet undetermined.

**[Oh you finally realised I'm trying to tell you important facts on your current situation didn't you?]**

"No' we just run out of anime related insults, and thought we'd pity you." Lucius answered truthfully while smirking.

"Did you have to crush his hopes so quickly and so ruthlessly?" Anthony asked.

"Why yes I did, it would've been cruel otherwise." Lucius pointed out.

"It was still cruel you could at least let him believe we cared"

**[{Sob} Anyway you both have been unwittingly pulled through an inter-universal portal and been pulled in to a different universe with different rules. As a result we were created and given to you as sacred gears to help you exist in this realm and by we, I mean the two lazy sleepy ****bastards in Lucius and myself inside of you Anthony.]**

"Wait, Sacred gears as in high school DxD universe powers created by god for humans sacred gears?" Lucius asked filled to the brim with barely contained excitement.

**[Umm yes but aren't you worried at all about being in a different universe?]**

""NO! Our universe was the most boring piece of shit in all of the multi-verse!""

"Ha! I get the cool hard-working, useful Dragon while you get the two lazy bastards. Looks like they are similar to their hosts." Anthony said with no shortness of pride in his voice.

"Well at least I've got two to your one." Lucius pointed out.

**[Moving on before you start arguing again! Lucius I'll** **start with your sacred gears since It's easier to explain. You currently possess copies of both Divine dividing and Boosted Gear with 'baby' versions of both Ddraig and Albion, although your Boosted gear has two gauntlets instead of the usual one. You also possess a copy of Annihilation maker and both Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith.]**

"Wahoo! I am awesome!"

**[Now Anthony you also have a copy of Boosted gear but it is slightly altered as it has my soul or a copy of Albion's soul inside of it. Thus it is the same red gauntlet but with blue jewels and has white finger claws and spikes. You also possess a copy of Zenith Tempest and Dimension Lost. In addition to this you also have a blade blacksmith and a sacred gear called Bestiae Naturae which allows you to take on any animal's form or traits, mythical or otherwise if you have significant knowledge of it.]**

"Well that's useful. Does a Dragon constitute as an animal?"

**[Yes it does. ****I'm lucky you two had previous knowledge of this universe.]**

"Ha I can turn in to a dragon mother fucker beat that!"

"So Anthony what do you want your Japanese name to be? I'm choosing Kazuki Yamashita!"

"I Shall be the great Akira Chiba! I shall be known as the destroyer of worlds and feared by all! "

"Wow that was a good intro? But did you have to say your name so loud?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"So...? Where are we going to live? and how are we going to get food? I'm hungry" Kazuki asked.

"Oh shit your Right for a change! and I'm hungry too! "

* * *

**Hello everyone it's us for the first time and here is our Prologue. So please leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be ignored. Everyone is entitled to their own ****opinion but if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all.**

**So leave a review and have a pleasant day.**

**And if you don't review then your a mean mean person, but don't worry we still love you!**


	2. Character Bio (Kazuki Yamashita)

**Hello this is one of our Oc's. Warning this is an incredibly OP character, but you know, YOLO.**

* * *

**Oc Bio**

**Name:** Kazuki Yamashita (Lucius (Former))

**Age:** 14 (At the Beginning of the story), 16 (When we arrive at Kuoh academy), 17 (Later on in the story)

**Height: ** 5.9 ft.

**Hair Style: **Shortened versions of Issei's

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour:** Purple

**Skin:** Slightly Tanned

**Appearance:** Average build, still has baby fat.

**Race:** Black Blood Humanoid Dragon.

**Personality: **Overly Friendly, Outgoing, Cheerful, and Protective, To the Point, Creative. (Insane, Malicious, Malevolent, Masochistic while in black blood mode)

**Occupation: **Student (The Adorable Prince. Otouto (Little Brother).

**Natural Skills: **Higher Natural Defence (Because of dragons influence), near invulnerability (During black blood mode), above average sword skills, people skills, on the spot thinking, resistance to fire and different temperatures (Because of dragons influence), Enhanced senses (Because of dragons influence), Extended lung capacity (Dragon Lungs), extended stamina (Dragons heart), Higher natural resistance to pressure changes (Black Blood Influence), is naturally antagonizing.

**Like's: **Anime/Manga, Maids (outfits), Nurses (outfits), Reading, Game's/Gaming, cooking, practical jokes, amusement, All sizes of breasts, Deadpool, Spooning. (My own blood, being in pain, fighting, scythes, pointy things).

**Dislikes:** Being bored, being left out of things, Yoai, mistreatment of women, being woken up (waking up early), anger, arrogant people, bullies, people insulting either books or games. (Not being hurt, compassion in all forms, nice people, bravery, arrogant people.)

**Sacred Gears: **

**Boosted Gear (Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet)** – Same appearance but two gauntlets instead of one, same power, same balance breaker.

Subspecies for Boosted Gear:

-Maidification (Can turn any woman's clothes into a maid outfit).

-Nurseification (Can turn any woman's clothes in to a nurse outfit).

-Double Boost (Every ten seconds it boosts twice instead of once, basically quadruples your power every ten seconds).

**Divine Dividing (White Dragons Emperor's Light Wings)** – Same appearance, same power, same balance breaker.

Subspecies for Divine Dividing:

-White Dragon Blade (Cuts objects exactly in half).

-Flight of the Vanishing Dragon (Allows user to fly at speeds close to the speed of light leaving a blue light trail behind them).

-Dividing Cannon (Shoot a ball of dividing energy that continuously divides the power and size of anything in it comes in contact with).

**Annihilation Maker (Creation of the Demonic Beast)** – Same Power (Make demonic beasts with up to 3 special powers and cam also create anti-monsters that focus on an opponent's weakness).

Subspecies for Annihilation Maker:

-March of the Fictional beasts (The Ability to summon monsters that are widely recognized in popular franchises).

-Form Steal (Take on the form or portion of a monsters appearance).

-Gift to the existing (Create already existing creatures with one special ability).

**Balance Breaker- Gift of sentience (Give free thought, emotions and feelings to the monsters you create).**

**Balance Breaker Sub Species:**

-Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky (Creates one jabberwocky and twelve Bandersnatch. Bandersnatch can create smaller copies of them, and Jabberwocky can regenerate its body.)

-Birth of the Inorganic (Create non biological monsters).

**Sword Birth (Demon Sword Creation)** – Same power (The user can create demonic swords with a single special ability).

Subspecies for Sword Birth:

-Sword Recall (The sword the user has created either returns to the users hand or gets destroyed and returns 90% of the power used to create it back to the owner).

-Phoenix Slayers (Creates swords that can greatly harm or even kill a Phoenix).

**Balance Breaker- Blade of Revelation (The user can create copies of the original demonic swords of lesser power that as time passes get closer and closer to the original's strength).**

**Balance Breaker Sub Species:**

-Trait Share (The user can share the special ability they gave to the sword they are wielding).

-Aura Share (The user can take on the demonic aura of the blade they created).

**Blade Blacksmith (Holy Sword Creation)** – Same power (The user can create holy swords with a single special ability).

Subspecies for Sword Birth:

-Sword Recall (The sword the user has created either returns to the users hand or gets destroyed and returns 90% of the power used to create it back to the owner).

-Dragon Slayers (Crates swords that can greatly harm or even kill a Dragon).

**Balance Breaker- Blade of Genesis (The user can copies of the original holy swords of lesser power that as time passes get closer and closer to the original's strength).**

**Balance Breaker Sub Species:**

-State Victim Dragon (Create a dragon made up of holy swords).

-Trait Share (The user can share the special ability they gave to the sword they are wielding).

-Aura Share (The user can take on the holy aura of the blade they created).

**Natural Abilities:**

**-Black Blood (The users blood is a living weapon (Scythe) that absorbs light and is nigh indestructible. The user can also control their blood at will this includes hardening it beneath the skin making them near invulnerable to all blunt physical attacks (slashing and piercing attacks work best) Immunity to most dragon slayer weapons).**

**-Draconic Heart and Lungs (Lungs allow fire breath, and dragon heart changes bones, skin and muscles in to that of a humanoid dragon making them stronger and tougher than normal human counterparts).**

**Magic:**

**-Dragon Magic**

**-Pact Magic**

**-Magicians Magic**

**-Norse Magic**

**-Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic**

**-Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Equipment:**

**Hades Scythe (Can summon and control grim reapers).**

**Holy Sword of the Moon (Water and Gravity Manipulation, Lunar Empowerment, Lunar Constructs, Reflexion manipulation, Small Time manipulation).**

**Black Assassins Creed Cloak (Self repairing).**

**Family and Close Friends:**

**Akira Chiba (Younger un-identical Twin Brother).**

**Issei Hyoudou (Best Friend)**

**Kiba Yuuto (Friends)**

**Fetishes:**

**Maids, Nurses, all breasts, masochistic women and Spooning (Hugging nearly naked or fully naked woman).**

* * *

**We require ideas for Holy and Demonic Swords for Kazuki Yamashita, Please leave your ideas for ones in your Reviews. What you will need for these swords will be:**

**Name: Up to you**

**Description: Any unusual markings? Rough Size Colours, etc.**

**Ability****: Only one ability per sword**

**Sword Type: Preferably a katana style sword but other are acceptable**

**Please do not suggest a holy demonic sword as we have already have one planned for later on for this character. Leave Comments and Sword ideas please.**


	3. Character Bio (Akira Chiba)

**Hello this is the second of our two Oc's Warning this character may also be slightly massively OP, but YOLO right? no? okay... :(**

* * *

OC Bio:

Name: Akira Chiba (Formally Anthony)

Age: 14 (at the beginning of the story) (16 later when enrolled at Kuoh academy)

Height: 6.1FT.

Hair: Think Lelouch (code Geass) for style and length (if you are not familiar with the series just Google Lelouch of the rebellion.)

Hair colour: Midnight/Void black, or darker than black (he he!) gains a red streak when extremely angry or battling seriously (till later when it becomes permanent.)

Eyes: Dark crimson (glows when extremely angry/seriously battling or when in sadist mode.)

Skin: Paler then average but dangerously so.

Appearance: Athletically slim, tall with slight muscle definition (designed like that to give him a slender appearance but giving a hint of the strength hidden beneath)

Race: ½ Human and ½ Dragon (to begin with, once balance breaker of Bestiae Naturae is achieved then it becomes what-ever he decides at the time while keeping the traits of the dragon because of the {pact} giving him a dragon's heart and lungs.)

Personality: Appears simply cold, calculating and dismissive to any who do not get to know him leading him to get the title of "the cold prince". Once people get to know him they find out that he is in fact very friendly and a trickster, (and slightly insane) protective and has sadistic tendencies.

Occupation: Badass student, honour student

Natural skills: master sword skills (enhanced by Blade Blacksmith), wit and pun making, high strength/stamina/ and resistance to fire/temperature (enhanced/caused by dragon organs), gaming, hand to hand (master of anything that works jitsu), high intelligence, speaks English due to origin, speaks Japanese thanks to universal aid, elemental resistance (because of wielding Zenith Tempest), natural affinity to animals/able to speak to animals (due to wielding Bestiae Naturae), very observant, great tactician,, naturally skilled at both mind games (effect other peoples thought process or emotions) and mind based games like chess, making flashy entrances and exits.

Likes: Anime/manga, maids, evil plots, big breasts, lolis, games/gaming, dragons, dogs, cats, wolves, animals in general (enhanced by Bestiae Naturae, puns and jokes, flashy entrances and exits, sweets and sweet foods, youkai, his friends, the supernatural, myths and legends, wings (most kinds), magic (all forms), glasses, Batman, all forms of weather (caused by wielding Zenith Tempest), reading, other smart people,

Dislikes: Bullies, cruelty to animals, mistreatment of women, being interrupted, being left out, yaoi, overly perverted people, over bearing/commanding parents, taking of overs free will.

Sacred gears:

**Boosted Gear (aka Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet**: The Boosted Gear has the ability to double the wielder's power every ten seconds. With further changes in response to the wielder's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to transfer the increased power to other people/objects. The transfer can be performed on multiple people/objects simultaneously, however this decreases the efficiency and some power will be lost in the transfer.

Appearance: Begins in the Boosted Gear Gift form (aka Gift form the Red Dragon Emperor) with white fingers and spikes, in addition to this the gems are blue instead from the normal green (changes due to the presence of Albion 2.0)

Sub-species: 

Welsh Emperor's Vanishing Dragon Blade: Allow the wielder to utilise the cutting power of Albion to cut either objects or use as a weapon to attack an opponent, if sufficiently mastered can be used to cut magic from the source stopping an attack or very temporarily block a person's magic until it fixes itself or to break a trap rune or bypass a defensive magic blocking access to an object or place.

The March of The White Welsh Dragons: allows the user to summon white dragons of various sizes in relation to the amount of power used to create them, the dragons created are able to fight and use the standard power of Boosted Gear (Boosting and Gifting)

Balance breaker: covers the wielder in red dragon scale mail drastically increasing the wielder's power, ability's speed and defence and also remove the restriction of waiting ten seconds to boost at the cost of increased magic and stamina drain. The balance breaker is mostly red with white fingers and all spikes also changed to white, in addition to this the scale mail also comes with large white wings which radiate a mixture of green and white energy and along the back of the wings and along the length of the back are jets which drastically increase the wielders speed at the cost of large magic cost and lower manoeuvrability until mastered.

**Zenith Tempest (aka Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder)**: grants the wielder control of all forms of weather and their elemental attributes and forms, due to great compatibility with the sacred gear the wielder's emotions are reflected in an aura if they are not controlled/monitored, also wielder is able to create clouds without needing a sky in the vicinity and create all forms of weather and elements from nothing but the wielder's power

Sub-species:

God's Gift of Light: Gives the wielder control over light allowing them to create attack with all of its properties (for instance a light wave attack will be extremely effective against dark creatures and with enough power will be able to completely destroy any shadow monster) the user can also use light to distract or temporarily blind an opponent and use it as a form of transportation known as "flashing" which is using light to near instantly teleport any-where there is light present. Also give the user resistance to light based attacked (not to be mistaken with holy attack) and all forms of light energy.

Darkness Born From The Void: Gives the control over darkness allowing them to create and utilise attacks made from darkness (these attacks are particularly effective against light based monsters and some forms of holy energy that are light based able to nullify their effects on the wielder) the wielder is also able to use the shadows/darkness to hide themselves from enemy's, Another power gained it the ability to travel using the shadows/darkness allowing them to near instantly travel to any location that has or it complete darkness.

The Pleasure of The Ultimate Sadist: Born out of the sadistic tendencies of the wielder this 'sadist mode' attacks not the body not directly but the nerves system only giving the victim pain but causing no injuries, in addition to this after used on a victim for a prolonged amount of time the mind of the victim starts to believe that actual injuries are occurring causing hallucinations and even more pain to be felt pain by the victim, Finally if the victim is close to unconscious then the wielder can use lighting and convert it to pure energy that the victims brain will take as a command and force its self-back into consciousness allowing the wielder to torture until the victim is broken without allowing them an respite to the torture.

Balance breaker: the wielders power rises to the point where they can cause full scale natural disasters and prevent them if they so desire, the wielder also gains the ability to cause the end of the world by going into over-drive this only occurs when the wielder is in terrible danger or descends into utter and complete insanity.

Sub-species: 

Apocalypse Dragon's Wish: The wielder gains a natural affinity to the apocalypse and all of its aspects including the four horse-men and a good passive resistance to their influences and minor power of their aspects. Giving in access to call upon the horse 'Ruin' and the sword 'Choaseater' which are both originally owned by the horsemen war, the wielder also gains a near plain gold ring with a ruby set upon the top that seems to glow with malicious intent that grows more powerful with each enemy defeated and every conquest won (is said the cause violent thoughts if stared at too long and also if worn by someone unworthy causes the wielder to go completely berserk and attack any nearby to try and sate an unquenchable thirst for blood). The wielder also can the call upon dusk the familiar of the pale rider which is able to give advice and give the wielder a great amount of power if deemed worthy of it, another thing the wielder is able to do is call upon the harvester the scythe of death which is able to reap the souls of the unworthy along with the ring of death a plain ring with a white stone they both gain power by devouring the souls of the unworthy (the items of death are said the devour the souls of anyone who is deemed unworthy to them when they try to wield them).

**Dimension lost (Fog of Extinction):** Allows the wielder to block any attack with the mist that it creates and transport any-thing inside of the mist to another location, scale is only limited to the power of the user, once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire city and its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed, as a top-tier Longinus it has the potential to destroy the world.

Sub-species:

The Gate of All dimensions: Allows the wielder to create permanent or temporary gate ways to their own dimension and pull items through the gateway or push items in to store them, once mastered the wielder is able to create gateways to other dimensions or locations that the wielder has already been to or has a sufficient knowledge of (like a picture or memories, the memory does not have to be their own, it can any others as long as it allows them to create an image of the location in their mind.)

Balance breaker: Dimension Create (aka Utopia of Mist) allows the wielder the ability to convert the mist into a barrier to trap his opponents in a different space. Dimension Create can also be used to create various barrier devices to contain or imprison those within their own dimension.

Sub-species:

The Dimensional Hand of God: allows the wielder to create anything within their own dimension (since the wielder is converting the Mist into pure energy to create whatever the wielder desires the larger or more powerful the item the more Mist it takes to create and because creating Mist takes power the more powerful or large an item the more power it takes to create) a common item such as a can of pop or pack of sweets would take next to nothing to create while a powerful item such as the original Excalibur (which could be created if the wielder had sufficient knowledge such as size, appearance, power, element, source of power, ingredients/materials, etc.) would take around the complete power of the arch angel Gabriel to create. When used in sync with 'The Gate of All dimensions' any item can be created and delivered near instantly provided the user has enough power.

**Blade Blacksmith (Holy Sword Creation): **the wielder has the ability to create numerous holy swords of any appearance the user can imagine and wills and can have any attribute that the wielder does wish it to.

Sub-species:

The Dance of The Blades of Limbo: creates blades that are completely neutral in terms of holy/demonic or light/dark, these swords can also have any attribute the wielder wills them to have. The swords of Limbo completely resist the holy and demonic properties of holy and demonic swords and can only be defeated by them it the opponents blade has more pure magical energy, it made of a more sturdy material, or the skill of the opponents is greater than the wielder, the blades are also able to negate the holy/demonic swords power if the blade made is stronger than the holy/demonic blade that it is trying to negate while in physical contact and for a short while after.

Balance breaker: Blade Knight Mass (aka Supreme Holy Knight Army) Blade Blacksmith's original balance breaker allows the wielder to create an army of knights that wield holy swords (with experience the knights are able to reflect the abilities of the wielder to a certain degree)

Subspecies:

The Blade of Holy Darkness: at the point where the wielders experience, control and power are at a level that they can push the light and holy energy to the point where it goes beyond the limit and becomes it's polar opposite complete darkness, by fusing these together the wielder creates a sword which is neither one of light or darkness, holy or demonic but a fusion all them all creating the ultimate blade 'The Blade of holy darkness'

The Blade of Holy Darkness (dragon mode): by adding the wielders own dragon blood to the sword the blade is able to pierce and damage/poison dragons making the blade even greater as it is able to harm nearly everything to different levels of success.

The Knights Armoury: once balance breaker is achieved the wielder is able to change the attributes of the knight's swords summoned with 'Blade Knight Mass' to any the wielder desires/wills, with sufficient practise these can be the same swords created by the (sub-species) 'The Dance of The Blades of Limbo' making them completely neutral. Finally once mastered the swords wielded by the knights can be weaker versions than the (sub-species_ 'The Blade of Holy Darkness'.

**Bestiae Naturae:** allows the wielder take on any animals form or traits, mythical or otherwise, as long as the wielder has sufficient knowledge of the animal (i.e. appearance, traits, behaviour, and element/habitat). Also give the wielder an unparalleled understanding of animals and the ability to tame near any animal with mastery, also allows the wielder to converse with any animal smart enough to hold a conversation.

Sub-species:

Nature's bounty: The wielder is able to change and create clothes into any form and change the colour of any clothes they are already wearing, with mastery/practise the wielder can change others clothes into any form the wielder does wish/will them to be.

Balance breaker: The wielder gains complete control over their own blood and genetic code allowing them to change it at will and so change aspects about themselves (i.e. change their eye/hair colour or the length of their hair and), with mastery the wielder is able to change their race and gain all of the positives and negatives involved in being one of that race and gains of their powers, The wielder is also able to 'become another' completely (gaining everything that defines that person genetically (i.e. their appearance, race, mannerisms and personality) .

Sub-species:

Pact of the restrictor: The wielder's blood is so strong that is dominates other's meaning he can made pacts with others to restrict certain aspects about that person (for instance can be used to restrict a persons will making them a slave, or power with can cripple an enemy or be used to train safely with an allies having trouble controlling the amount of power they use or have)

Gender swap: The wielder has the ability to change another gender (the person affected by this ability keeps all of their natural ability's and training) the person is simply changed completely from one gender to another and looks as they would if they were born a girl/boy.

Nature's call: the wielder has the ability to summon any animal mythological or otherwise that has, does and will exist in time and control/change them at their will giving them what-ever powers the wielder desires, and make them anything the wielder will them too, (the stronger, larger and further away in time the creature is the more power is takes to summon and control the animal)

**Natural ability's: **

**Geass powers:**

'**Future Sight': allows the wielder to see five seconds into the future (useful in fast paced swords fights because you can counter your opponents every move or when dodging traps laid down as they can see them before hand) usually only activates by its self when the wielder or an ally of the wielder is in danger but is usually dormant unless activated.**

'**The Speed': Allows the wielder to hyper-accelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating local gravitational pull, when at full power can reach speeds that resemble teleportation.**

'**The Order': Accurately identifies the position of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables.**

'**The Land': Allows the wielder to map three-dimensional space within a given range (allowing the wielder to map and locate all items within a room or look out for traps).**

'**The Zero': "The power that returns all creation into nothingness" can be used in an attack that cause massive damage and destroys infinitely (when used/utilised is mainly black with a burgundy hue ((think red and purple combined)))**

**Draconic heart and lungs: (Lungs allow the ability to breathe fire and enhances the owner's endurance, lung capacity. While draconic heart changes blood, bones, skin and muscles into those of a humanoid dragon which is vastly superior to those of their normal human counter-parts.**

**Magic:**

**-Dragon magic**

**-Elemental magic**

**-Magician magic**

**-Norse Magic**

-**Light God slayer magic**

**Fire God slayer magic**

**Equipment:**

**Death scythe: cannot be broken, gets sharper through the wielders intent, and consumes the souls of the unworthy, can change into other weapons based on the wielder desires.**

**Chaos-eater: (originally wielded by the horseman war) gets stronger each time it drinks the blood of the unworthy, cannot be broken, looks awesome.**

**Ruin: the horsemen War's mount can be summoned and ridden for as long as they desire, is on fire, and looks bad-ass, can run through walls.**

**The Holy Sword of solar flares: (Fire manipulation, Gravity manipulation, light manipulation, Miniature solar winds/flares, nuclear manipulation, Solar Attacks, Solar constructs, Solar empowerment, Solar energy generation, Solar energy absorption, Supernova inducement).**

**Skyrim's nightingale amour with red tint in places and a phoenix buckle holding the cloak, the cloak has a large red pentagram drawn on it, underneath this is a outfit similar to natsu's later battle costume but with both sleeves. (for picture follow link on profile) :D **

**Family and Close Friends:**

**Kazuki Yamashita (Older un-identical Twin Brother)**

**Kiba Yuuto (best Friend)**

**Koneko Toujou (Good Friend)**

**Issei Hyoudou (friend)**

**Fetishes:**

**Maids, Shrine maidens, Loli's, Busty/voluptuous women, Masochistic women and embracing those he loves (in all forms including with or without clothing).**

* * *

**Sorry to ask this again. I know we are terrible people believe me we know. We require ideas for Holy and neutral swords for our beloved OC here so again please leave your ideas in the reviews, just a reminder on what you need to send :)**

**character sword is for: Kazuki or Akira**

**Name: anything you can think of**

**Description: everything like colour, size, handle type/colour, Strange markings or an aura/glow to it, ****etc.****  
**

**Ability/s: Just one main ability/element but can other miner ability's that just add to the swords uniqueness**

**Sword type: any and all accepted preferably Katana but any will do**

**that said thank you for reading our terrible story so far! please Review and give us your suggestions/criticisms. But please no flames they will make us sad ;(**


	4. Chapter Massivly Mutated Eyes and Rena

**Shout-out**** to CaptainButternubs56 for being the ONLY! one to suggest a sword design. So here is the first Chapter.  
**

**please send more! we need them :)**

**Why are you still reading? Read the Chapter not this author note! GO GO GO!**

* * *

**In an unknown forest:**

**(5 hours after dimension 'jump'?)**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**The sun shined over an thick forest greens of different shades mix into one to make an almost complete cover from the sun above, a soft breeze rolled over the trees causing the tree-line to shake just a little making a near un-audible rustling of the leaves, birds were tweeting from high up nested in there vantage point nests, the chirping of insects could be heard as a constant drone. Rabbits and other small animals were running across the grass under the shade of the trees.**

**Suddenly the animals looked in the same direction before running for the cover of the bush. Quickly the grass pathway became quiet with only the soft rustling of leaves. Until loud arguing could be heard as two humanoid shapes passed the area, one of the individuals had rather short black spiky hair and purple eyes, the other had medium length straight black hair and red eyes this figure was also holding a broken pair of rectangular glasses.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"It wasn't my fault I landed on your glasses while I was unconscious!" Kazuki yelled at his 'younger brothers' face.

"You still have to get me a new pair!" Akira replied.

"I don't see why! You can see perfectly fine without them!"

"It's for aesthetics; I'm the glasses wearing cold hearted brother while you're the happy go lucky adorable little brother!" Suddenly Akira's eyes started leaking blood.

"Hey, you know your eyes are bleeding right?" Kazuki pointed out

"See, see, this is what happens when I lose my glasses!" Kazuki just face palmed at the obvious lie as Akira's eyes started bleeding more profusely.

"Why are your eyes bleeding? Either you're close to the truth or the transfer from the old universe to this one fucked with your eyes."

**[Your latter guess would is actually really close with the truth. It seems the transfer mutated your eyes and gave you the powers from another universe which universe and powers I am unsure.] **

"Well that was use full information Alduin, very useful information." Akira spoke sarcastically.

"Alduin? Really that's what you named him? You named him after the annoying dragon in Skyrim, which you defeated with an iron dagger." Kazuki questioned.

"Why not?" Akira said as a symbol started glowing in his eyes.

"Well fuck this shit, that's not fair! Come on universe you gave him that power are you fucking shitting me?!" Kazuki yelled to the sky while sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Why? What did it give me? Was it something awesome?" Akira asked with excitement leaking in to his voice.

"It gave you fucking Geass, really this shit blows." As he said this Akira started doing a victory dance while Alduin spoke up.

**[Yes it seems now that you have unlocked the power I can tell you which ones you..]**

"REALLY! 'Ones' as in plural, FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Kazuki yelled face planting the ground after his legs gave up.

**[Well as I was saying before I was interrupted, you seem to have five different versions of this power.}**

"Again I ask, WHY UNIVERSE? WHY? WHAT DID HE EVER DO FOR YOU? Fuck this, I give up." Kazuki yelled lying flat on the ground.

**[You seem to be able to use the one that lets you see 5 seconds into the future but this only works within your eyesight range. As well as the one that allows you to control the speed of and object or energy, by manipulating the gravity around that object or person. And the one that gets a layout of where your enemies and their probable next movements based on all know variables, the one that can map out a three-dimensional space around you and also the one that can destroy something infinity.]**

"Really I got the 'Speed',' the order',' the land',' the zero' and 'future sight'? Fuck your rules I am a badass!" Akira boasted, while Kazuki was crying anime style under the shade of the tree-line.

**{Zzzz you also got a power Zzzz but we're to sleepy to explain it right now, good night Zzzz} **Kazuki's Ddraig and Albion explained simultaneously. Kazuki suddenly stopped crying and a shadow passed over his eyes completely hiding them from view.

**{Zzzz oh it seems to have Zzzz activated Zzzz} **Akira backed away slowly pointing at Kazuki.

"What are you on about? That's not a power that's fucking higirashi Rena glare right there! Where have your eyes gone?" Suddenly Kazuki stood up his bodies' limbs loosely waving about as a black drop hit the ground.

"Ok either this is very good or ver.. OH SHIT!" Akira ducked as a pure black scythe nearly removed his head but hit the tree instead.

"Ok what is going on Alduin?" Akira asked dodging another crazed swing from Kazuki.

"**Heheheheeheheheheeheh, MWHAHAAHAHAHAH!" **Kazuki started giggling like some crazed up school girl.

**{Zzzz We would explain what is going on but we're too lazy right now Zzzz} **Alb and Ddrag (Baby Albion and Baby Ddraig) spoke in sync.

**[It seems he now has black blood, yeah I agree you're screwed. I mean it makes him resistance to pretty much every blunt physical attack accept slashes and piecing attacks. He can freely control his blood and can make it in to the form of a single weapon, in this case a scythe. That's not even mentioning that his blood is alive itself and has its own consciousness.] **Suddenly the scythe's blade split in two and became a double sided scythe.

**[It also seems it's special ability is for it to grow any amount of scythe blades on itself.] **Alduin explained.

**{Zzzz don't forget it can also grow any amount of scythe blades on its wielders body Zzzz} **Alb and Ddrag continued.

**[Oh my god, I was corrected by the two joint second laziest dragons in this universe only second Midgardsormr, what have I been reduced to!] **Alduin continued talking as Akira continued dodging unpredictable swings from Kazuki and his scythe. Suddenly a scythe blade protruded from both of Kazuki's feet as he started to kick at Akira.

"Ok stop moaning and you were never anything to begin with. Tell me how any of my sacred gears work, like as soon as possible please!"

**[Go with Zenith Tempest, it will end this the quickest. Focus on the energy within your body and pulsing within your blood, search within yourself to find your connection to nature and all its aspects focus on converting your energy into this connection and then picture the first thing that comes to mind and then imagine it striking the possessed body of Kazuki] **He explained how to call forth a lightning strike. Suddenly no less than 20 lightning bolts struck down and hit Kazuki directly. After the smoke from the resulting explosion passed Akira saw Kazuki start running towards him and collapsed not an arm's length away from him spasming with sparks flying off his unconscious form.

"Well I'm glad that, that worked but, WHAT THE FUCK HE COULD STILL RUN AFTER THAT? WHY?" Akira yelled slightly panicked.

**[ I hate to mention this but it seems he collapsed more from the exhaustion and non-mastery of using his blood for the first time and not the actual lightning bolts, but they seemed to have helped out a bit.]**

**5 hours later. (10 ½ hours after dimension incident, 10% black blood conversion rate)**

**Kazuki's P.O.V.**

'_Aargh my head hurts.'_ I pushed myself up off the flour. Suddenly an excruciating pain hit my head as I gripped it in pain.

"FFUUCCKK my head feels like it was stuck with a lightning bolt!" I yelled out loud.

"Actually it was about 20 lightning bolts but YOLO right?" I looked up to Akira with a questioning look.

"Did you use Zenith Tempest on me?" I asked while standing on still shaky legs.

"Yup, although I'm not sure how powerful those bolts were, but according to Alduin it wasn't that that knocked you unconscious, it was the fact that you were using your power for the first time. Hay Alduin how powerful was the lightning bolts I summoned?" Akira asked his dragon.

"Power what power? I have a power? Is it awesome? Wait how do I not remember using my power?"

**[Kazuki you have acquired black blood and the reason you do not remember using it is because it took control of you. Akira your lightning bolts were about a low-level devils medium attack, but only 10% Black blood. Meaning it was 90% normal human blood against a strong high low-level devil and he still survived.]**

"Black Blood? As in turns person in to a walking bat shit insane blood thirsty tank Black Blood? What was the weapons power and what was the weapon?" I asked.

"You had a scythe as your weapon and you could call fourth scythe blades either on your weapon or your body." Akira answered. Suddenly there was a sound that sounded weirdly like skin ripping.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

A black blob of blood rose from Kazuki's back and took on the form of a humanoid creature with a hunched back and blood red spikes spotted across it's back, it had red claws, crimson eyes and crimson curved horns on its head. As it opened its mouth you could see serrated red fangs the rest of its body was a pitch black colour.

"**Hahahahaahahahahah, hello wielder I am Catastrophe and I do not show any mercy!" **Catastrophe spoke as Kazuki looked at him with awe.

"You are BADASS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, I can't believe I have someone with such an awesome power and name OMG OMG OMG…" Kazuki spoke onwards with praise towards Catastrophe. Catastrophe just sweat dropped.

"**Well this is new, they usually run around panicking about a talking monster on their backs. I was originally going to take over your body completely but due to your praise I will allow you to use my power at your own will… I guess."**

"Oh thank you oh amazing, badass one. Even you in your weapon form? Because that would make me the happiest person in all of the omniverses scythes are my favourite weapons. I am not worthy of it!"

"**Ok your starting to creep me out stop it, if you stop the praise I'll let you use all of my power's, just stop with the praise it's creeping me the fuck out!"**

"If that is truly what you wish for Catastrophe." Kazuki replied.

'_Why am I still with this guy, I mean he's creeping out a being that is purely malicious that in itself is a skill'._

"Hey? Kazuki are you done fan-boying yet or do you need five more minutes?" I asked my supposed 'older' brother in this world.

"Be quiet Akira, hey should we ask about how to control our sacred gears on the way to the town?" He asked me.

"Sure you have Catastrophe and I'll ask Alduin on the way. Should we go then because we need to get going?" I asked.

"Well then who goes first then?" Akira asked

Both Kazuki and Akira stare at each other at everything goes silent only the sound of a single insect could be heard

**[What are you two doing?]**

"**What's with the awkward silence?"**

Both Akira and Kazuki raised their hands simultaneously

"You sure about this Akira you can back out now"

"Bring it on! You think I'm scared of you?"

"**What are they on about?"**

"**[I have absolutely no idea]"**

"I guess I have no choose then"

""Let's go!""

""Rock, Paper Scissors""

"Ha! I win how do you feel?"

"Shut up meanie" said Akira as he cried anime tears while hugging a tree

While this occurred a certain dragon and blob monster just sweat-dropped thinking ''what the hell is wrong them''

I am a line break FEAR ME!

"**Now that you guys are done with what-ever the hell it was that you were doing, I guess I better tell you how your sacred gears work or something like that probably any-way"**

"Just get on with it" Akira deadpans to the blob monster

"**Shut up I was getting to that, now what should I start with I guess 'Annihilation Maker' will do I suppose (**queue sweat drop by all**) now then it's pretty simple all you have to do is gather your power and picture the monster you want to create clearly while focusing on the amount of power you use to bring it into existence while focusing on what traits are unique to the monster you are trying to create all the different aspect of the monster is clear you solely focus on bringing it to life and when enough power has been used the monster is ready to control at first you will not be able to create many monster at once due to the drain of both the creation and maintaining the monsters existence and the mental strain of controlling several monsters actions at once."**

Both Akira and Kazuki stood there staring at the blob monster with disbelief written across their faces while blinking quickly

"**What?"**

""That explanation was actually amazing!""

"**Well of course it was"** he says while puffing out his chest in pride until…

"**Wait… what the fuck do you mean by actually, you make it sound like you expected it to be bad!"**

"Well yeah"

"Of course"

"**well any-way moving on next I guess I'll cover 'Sword Birth' and 'Blade Blacksmith' since they are so similar in their purpose, basically you just do the same as you do with 'Annihilation Maker' but you replace the monster with a sword of your choosing be sure to be clear on the image of the sword and to keep your concentration or the sword created with be weak and break easily, another important thing is to make sure you keep the holy power away from any demonic sword you create and vice versa, trust me the results are not good."**

"**Now finally for 'Boosted Gear' and 'Divine Dividing' are the most simple and should be described by the dragon inside of them but no! They are far too lazy"**

**[ZZZzzzzz shut up weird blob monster ZZZzzzzz]**

"**(Sigh) well any-way as I was saying to control all you have to do it to will them to activate and they will appear and do their job unlike their dragons, it's a good thing the sacred gears work automatically or you would be doomed.]**

"Well I guess it's my turn, Alduin if you please"

**[Well that's start with 'Dimension Lost', the most common people make when they think of 'Dimension Lost' is that they think of the mist being separate to the wielder, this is not the case as the mist is simply an extension of the wielder and all you have to do is will it to move like you would your own limbs with practise it becomes a second nature.]**

(Twenty seconds later)

"So errrr what about the rest"

**[Well nobody knows how to use 'Beastie Naturae' and the rest have already been described 'Zenith Tempest' by me and the others by Catastrophe so yeah… my job is done.]**

"Well your job really was easy" Kazuki pointed out

"It seems even if I lost my dragon won, Ha Ha Ha I can never loose"

(Queue sweat drop by Kazuki)

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V. (12 hours 6 minutes) (12.5% black blood)**

We see two figures looking out upon Kouh town. As the sun set. They looked at each other as they spoke in sync.

""Time to cause some chaos and have some fun!"

* * *

**Hello, this is the first Chapter so what do you guy's/girl's think? Reply in the Reviews (PLEASE!). It's very helpful for us.**


	5. Dramatic exits and the epic saviours

**Hello and welcome to the newest chapter :D**

**please enjoy, read and review **

**Big thanks to 'ssprkr fan forever' for the sword!****  
**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! okay maybe the OC's **

* * *

**At the edge of an unknown forest:**

**(13 hours and 15 minutes after dimension 'jump'?)**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**Two figures walked up to a sign outside of the town. The sign read.**

'**Welcome to Kouh'.**

**One of the figures was thinking **_'How can we read Japanese? And what the hell universe! Of all the places you could of spat us out you chose here!' _**The other figure was still in a slight fan boy daze from when he met his 'Passenger' and totally ignored what was on the sign and kept on walking past the first figure. Seeing this, the first figure sighed and continued walking. From a distance the town had four areas that seemed to stick out the most. The first seemed to be some sort of town centre full of shops and other areas for the people to shop and entertain themselves, the second area seemed to be the area in which most of the citizens lived, the third was a hill just on the edge of the town with one building that seemed to be a church, the final area seemed to be a school, you may ask why a school stuck out so much, well this school in particular seemed to have humongous campus and I mean humongous. **

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

As Kazuki and Akira entered the town it became very obvious very quickly that they had forgotten to check something. What they were wearing. Akira seemed to be wearing black leather armour with a black hooded cape held on by a phoenix clasp around the centre of his chest; the back of the cape seemed to have a pentagram drawn on. Kazuki seemed to be wearing overflowing robes with open design showing a shirt underneath, the arms had metal gauntlets and he also had a hooded shoulder cape, all of this was black except the t-shirt which was plain white (**if you want better descriptions check our profile**). This did earn them quite a few curious stares. They as normal people would do in this situation, posed in different ways, Kazuki crouched down looking ready to leap off on to the roofs of the buildings around them, while Akira flared out his right arm from underneath his cape causing it to whip out revealing the right side of his body while keeping his arm outstretched. It was at this point where Kazuki decided to escape this situation by jumping on to the roof of a nearby building and fleeing the scene jumping from building to building, thus leaving Akira to look like an idiot posing in the street. While being in this situation he just had an expression of feeling in pure bliss at what he had accomplished. The people around him had a multitude of reactions to this, the majority of people seeing this just gave him a look that screamed 'WTF', others gave him a look of respect that he could do this in public without giving two shits and there was a small group full of children and a few obvious otaku's that were currently fanboying over this situation. While this was happening Akira had an idea and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I Lelouch VI Britannia must leave!" as he said this lightning descended from the sky and when the smoke cleared he had disappeared.

**With Kazuki about a mile away.**

**Still 3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

As Kazuki fled across the roofs a thunder cloud appeared in the sky and a lightning bolt struck in front of him before he landed the jump causing him to fail the landing and land on his face.

"DUDE DON'T DO THAT! Wait how did you do that? You what not interested how did we not notice what we were wearing? I mean it could have been worse we could've had no clothes, it makes me shiver just thinking about it!"

"Dude I can teleport using lightning, fuck it I'm set for life!" Kazuki face palmed at this, he did this so hard it left a glowing red hand print on his forehead.

"Ok before we get yet again side-tracked what are we going to do? I mean we need to live somewhere and we need money, I mean we could rob a bank but I'd rather not have that on my conscience." Kazuki said as he sat down.

"Why not? It sounds like fun I mean I can teleport using lightning how are we going to get caught?" Kazuki sweat dropped at this.

"And how prey tell would that be casual? We need to be smart for once not use theatrics!"

Just as Akira was about to reply they heard a very loud growling sound emanating from both of their stomachs.

"I guess plans could wait why we find some food?" Kazuki asked more than stated.

"And how will pay for said food? As you said we have no money!" Akira responded.

"Fine we'll rob the bank but just this once!" At this Akira acted like a little kid who had just been given a 1000 year supply of smarties. Hopping up and down like a school girl. Causing Kazuki to once again to face palm.

**Outside the bank. Akira's P.O.V.**

Both myself and Kazuki both had our hoods up preparing to commit our first crime in the entirety of both of our lives, unless you consider not being bothered to brush our hair a single day of our lives a crime in which case the 2nd crime we've ever committed. As we were about to enter the bank we heard a high pitched scream which no one else seemed to hear so we ran towards it. On the way we both had a conversation with our Dragons.

"Hey Alduin I know from our universe I can give you part of my body to unlock balance breaker am aloud to do that?"

**[Sure I see no problem with it but what will you give up, your arm? Your eyes? Teeth?]**

"Wait I can give up my teeth, no this is not the time to be distracted with that awesome idea I would like to give up two parts of my body! My heart and lungs is that alright?"

**[Are you sure you don't want a dragon's great dental plan?]**

I raised one of my eyebrows while stroking my chin. "Your offer is highly tempting but I'd prefer the heart and lungs!"

**[Ok It seems Kazuki just made the same deal with his Dragons, you two are frighteningly similar in the way you both think.]**

"Of course that is because we are both thorough bad assess. But I'm more surprised that his dragons stayed awake long enough for him to make the deal."

**[It seems he somehow woke them up long enough to make the deal!]**

"How you'd do that Kazuki?" I asked.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"I yelled at them, and that didn't work so I created a clone of myself in my subconscious and hit them with the world's most powerful weapon, the frying pan OF DOOM!" At this Akira fist bumped his 'twin' while Alduin sweat dropped in Akira's subconscious. As they neared the area in which they heard the scream they saw about 5 grown men surrounding one girl about 13-14 years old dressed in a maid costume. At seeing the costumed individual being harassed both of them lost all meaning of self-restraint and used their new dragon lungs to set them all on fire. As the woman was about to thank her saviours they both yelled simultaneously.

""IF YOU EVER HURRASS A MAID AGAIN WE WILL ROAST MORE THEN YOUR SKIN BUT YOUR VERY SOUL AND PRIDE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND US?"" At this the men nodded their still smoking heads in such a frenzy their very heads started to blur. Suddenly the woman's two saviours ran toward her and gripped her hands.

""Are you alright you beautiful thing?""

"Y-yy-yes I'm fine thanks to you!" After the individual said this our two heroes collapsed on to the flour out of hunger their rumbling stomachs causing the very world to shake along with their stomachs.

"It seems you are both hungry why don't you come with me to the café I work at? I'll help you out by paying for you as a reward for saving me. Does that sound good?" At this the two men nodded profusely.

**Kazuki's P.O.V.**

"So what's your names? I would like to know your names after you saved me." The maid asked us.

"Well I'm Akira Chiba and this is my younger brother Kazuki Yamashita!" Akira replied we had both agreed to this plan, I will act as the shy younger brother, while he acts as the overprotective older brother, and this is despite that I'm the eldest.

"So you're brothers with different surnames? How'd that happen?"

"Well I took our father surname while Kazuki here took our mothers after they died in an accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She Replied.

"It doesn't matter they both died when we were very young we don't remember much about them." I spoke this time.

After a long awkwardly silent walk I asked her a question.

"So what is your name? And why are you dressed as a maid?"

"Oh I'm Yuna I don't have a surname. And I work in a maid café that is why I'm dressed like this, oh here we are!"

As I looked I saw a clearly 2 story building with a flashing sign saying 'MAID CAFÉ' as we entered Yuna explained what happened to her boss. And led us to a table so we could eat.

**1 hour later (15 hours and 30 minutes after dimension 'jump')**

"Few! That was a great meal, don't you think Akira?" After spending 1 hour of devouring food and shovelling it in to our mouths we left as it started to get dark. As we were passing an ally I heard a squeal and looked down the dark alley only my draconic enhanced vision allowing me to see 10 men dressed in black religious robes surrounding 1 woman around 14 years old. Recognising those robes as the robes Freed wore I realised they must be rogue exorcists and I ran to help the woman by beating the living shit out of them by burning them with my dragon breath and kicking them in the family jewels and knocked 5 of them out before I recognised one of them as Freed Sellzen.

At this point Akira had caught up and started knocking out the other four except Freed.

"Oh look if it isn't some normal humans interfering in this important endeavour in dealing with that monster."

"For your information that 'monster' is a person." I yelled at him.

"That monster is a Kejourou or a hair monster a species that uses its hair as a weapon!" Freed Replied (For image look at monster girl wiki) I looked at the girl and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's your name miss?" I asked.

"M-my name is K-k-kami." Kami stuttered.

My aura suddenly exploded from my body as I turned to Freed my eyes hidden by my hair.

"**Now Freed Sellzen tell me what are you doing attacking such a beautiful woman? It is obvious to me that she would make a beautiful maid or even nurse. So Why in all that is insane are you attacking her!" ** Suddenly my black scythe formed as I swung it at Freed's balls using the back of the scythe blade or the tang, to hit them at full strength totally obliterating any chance of him having any children. While this happened Akira just stood leaning against a wall just watching this happen, while Kami just sat there cowering, whether it was because of what was happening in front of her or she was still shaken from earlier was as of yet undetermined. Suddenly Freed pulled out a gun and a sword hilt. Suddenly a blade of light extended out from the hilt.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm going to enjoy chopping you up in to itsy bitty pieces that is because I am a rogue priest whose job is to chop up the evil creatures of this world and those who try to defend them!" Freed then added. "And I shall get revenge for my baby makers!" after this Freed leapt forward slashing in a downward strike, trying to remove my left arm from my shoulder.

**Kami's P.O.V.**

'_Oh no this nice person is about to lose an arm because he tried to save me!'_ I hid my eyes behind my hands not wanting to see him lose his arm. Suddenly a sound rung out, it sounded like metal hitting a very sturdy object. I looked up seeing the crazy white haired priest's sword right against the person's skin. It seemed to be only a millimetre in his skin.

"WHAT? WHY HAS MY SWORD NOT REMOVED YOUR ARM YET?" The priest asked.

"Oh that's a secret! But let's just say your sword is about to run out of power!" As he said this the priest's sword of light suddenly started to flicker out and returned to just being a hilt.

"Wh-wh-what? Why? How?"

"Oh my god he is actually speechless congratulations Kazuki you have managed the impossible, you have made THE Freed Sellzen speechless! You deserve a medal!" A man I didn't even notice was here spoke out to the man who saved me.

"Since my brother won't explain it to you Freed, my brother's blood is special; it absorbs light when it comes in contact with it. So since you got your light blade to touch his blood it absorbed the light on the blade." The now identified Freed looked astounded at this.

"But-but that's not possible!" Freed said backing away. Then the Kazuki person's aura flared out, the thing that no undoubtedly Freed noticed was that it was black and that a different coloured aura surrounded his scythe this one was a dark purple and seemed to act as a flame. This caused Freed to stare at them. The man known as Kazuki leapt forward and suddenly scythe blades appeared all over his body, all pointing towards Freed.

Seeing this, Freed turn and ran towards a wall full speed knocking him out in the process. It seemed this calmed Kazuki down as he and the strange one who explained the light absorbing quality of Kazuki's blood were rolling on the ground laughing.

**Kazuki's P.O.V.**

I stopped laughing remembering that we, well just me while Akira did fuck all! Just saved someone. I looked over to Kami and saw that she was wearing a very dark shaded red yukata; she had very long black hair reaching to the floor and Red eyes. She also had decently sized oppai and as far as I know she is not even fully grown. I shake my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts. What I also noticed was that she was still curled up and looking slightly fearful.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I stood up and walked up to her. She started shaking when I got closer to her.

"Hey...Hey I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright I wouldn't hurt a cutie such as yourself."

"Y-yo-you think I'm cute?" She looked up to me with glittering eyes.

"Of course I would say you're beautiful and cute why woul…" She ran at me and hugged me and started to sob. Of course being about as knowledgeable of women's feelings as a baby of maybe less I instantly thought I did something to upset her.

"Hey…hey what's wrong did I say something stupid?"

"No it's just your so nice, kind and strong. It's kind of hot!" at this I did a spit take did I just get called hot, me? The person who has about as much experience with the female species as a toothpick is currently being hugged by a crying and admittedly attractive girl.

"Wow! Kazuki you sure do move fast. My otouto is such a lady killer!" Akira joked while whipping tears of pride and joy from his eyes. This also caused me and Kami to blush but not stop hugging. I sent a Rena glare towards him over Kami's shoulder. The fact that I was hugging Kami ruined the effect and he just waved back to me. Suddenly I noticed Yuna the maid girl from earlier that day, though why she was still in a maid outfit is beyond me. I nodded towards Akira and then gestured to her. His eyes grew a sparkle in them and he was out of here faster than you could say 'Maids'. This left me and Kami alone together.

"So? Kami want to get out of here before these freaks wake up?" She must have realised she was still hugging me as she jumped backwards.

"S...so…sor…sorry about that I guess I got carried away." She was blushing madly.

"Don't worry about, I don't mind if I get hugged by a very beautiful girl. So? Want to go to a park or something? Get away from these guys?" I asked as one of the guys tried to sneak up behind me, I turned around and backhanded him so hard that he landed in a trash can. I turned back around and started to walk in a random direction.

"Umm? Kazuki-kun you do know the parks the other direction right?" At this I blushed turned back around and did what any ordinary male would do in this situation, I lied through my teeth.

"Of course I was just testing you?" As we walked towards the park she hooked her arm with mine while blushing.

"Do you mind if I do this?"

"No of course!" I said in an unusually high-pitched voice, well you would if your arm was currently squashed between her oppai. At this she smiled warmly and snuggled her head on to my shoulder.

**Akira P.O.V. **

I was currently being sneaky while stalking Yuna. She seems slightly depressed. Suddenly she turned in to a smaller than usual alleyway. It was smaller than usual and further away from the main pathways. I peeked down the alley and saw her crawl into a cardboard box. It was slightly bigger than most boxes and she seemed to have a sleeping bag and a lamp to light up the inside of the box when the front was closed, she also seemed to have a small shelf in it full of little trinkets and other little things. I walked towards the box.

"Why and how did you get a shelf in a cardboard box? No wait that's not the problem here! Why are you living in a box Yuna?" She jumped at hearing my voice.

"Ah! Oh it's you Akira? Right? I um live here and I have a shelf to keep important things on. So why are you here?" I just stood there blinking rapidly at the absurdity of this situation.

"NOPE I REFUSE TO ALLOW THIS TO REMAIN HAPPENING; NO MAID SHALL LIVE IN A BOX!"

"No, I'm fine really!" Yuna said waving her back and forth while also shaking her head.

"NOPE! I DON'T CARE I AM NOT ALLOWING A BEAUTIFUL MAID SUCH AS YOURSELF! TO LIVE IN A BOX! I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT!" is said as I dragged her away from the area while she was clinging to the box.

"No I'm fine really; I don't mind I've been living there for as long as I can remember!"

"WELL NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

"Bb-bu-but I like it here!"

"Well you can live as my maid if you want! Or stay here and live in a box!" At this she stopped moving.

"You want me as your maid?"

"Of course I love maids, who wouldn't want a beautiful maid such as you self?" At this she shook free of me and bowed to me.

"Please allow me to be your maid, master!" I smiled.

"Need you ask? MAIDS ARE AWSOME!" she looked up at me looking slightly worried.

"OK what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I-I-it just I'm not human, does that bother you?" I shook my head.

"If you didn't notice earlier I spewed fire from my mouth? Does that seem human to you? So what are you?" I replied and asked her.

"UMMMM, I didn't think about that but I guess you're right?" she replied while rubbing the back of her head looking embarrassed. "Oh I'm a kikimora a creature that lives to serv…"

"FUCK YEAH MAID YOKAI!"

"Bu-but I'm not a maid I'm a Kikimora!"

"THIS TRANSLATES TO MAID IN MY MIND!" at this point we had reached the park. On a bench in the light of a lamp was Kazuki and the girl from earlier, Kami. They were both asleep, with Kami's head in the crook of his neck while his head rested on her head. I smirked evilly while rubbing my hands together.

**BEWARE FOR I AM THE LINE BREAK, AND YOU SHALL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER WRONGED ME, ME THE MIGHTEST OF ALL THE LINE BREAK.**

"Hehehehehehe, this will be fun." I crept up behind the bench "wait a minute before that" Akira takes out his phone and… 'Click/flash'

"Hmmm fi….ve….mor...e…minute….s…" Kazuki shifted in his sleep with a content smile on his face.

"SHOULD I PREPARE TO BE AN UNCLE!" they jumped up off the bench blushing madly up to their hair. Kazuki spun round and glared at me.

"YOU'RE A DICK! And a prat! Really you had to yell in to my ear?" he questioned me while rubbing his ear.

"You expect me to resist such a perfect situation? It was a golden situation! And it was absolutely hilarious!" His eye twitched.

"So, Akira are you done? Because we still need to find somewhere to live!"

"So you don't have anywhere to live? I was better off living off in the box!" Yuna pointed out.

"Well are you going to be that person is sarcastic and as about as useful as a pebble against a tsunami!"

"Well you could…"

* * *

please review, for the love of all that's insane review. :)

If you have any ideas or suggestions send them to us we may listen to them

PEACE


End file.
